


'Cause baby nothing feels likes you

by Styles_Tomlinson_123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Younger Louis, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styles_Tomlinson_123/pseuds/Styles_Tomlinson_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry clicked his tongue, scooting closer to Louis to see the baby better. "Aw, poor baby boy. At least he has an amazing father to make up for it," Harry said softly. He smiled when the baby looked at him. "What's his name? And yours? It's for, um, scientific reasons."</p><p>Louis chuckled as he gently rubbed Jacob's back. "His name is Jacob, and I'm Louis. I'd shake your hand, but I have a two month old in my arms. What's yours? It's for scientific reasons."</p><p>Harry played with Jacob's small little hands. "M'name is Harry. And thanks for telling me your name, Louis. My fellow science partners will appreciate the details," Harry said as Jacob wrapped his hand around his finger. "Aw. He likes me."</p><p>or; the one where Louis is a young, single father and Harry is the barista that just so happens to be working that December day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause baby nothing feels likes you

**Author's Note:**

> title from Nothing Feels Like You by Little Mix.

Louis smiled as he unbuckled his two month old son, Jacob, from his car seat. "You're so cute," he cooed, kissing his head. He set his son in a stroller before closing the car door. He smiled and started walking down the street of the downtown, glancing down occasionally at his sleeping son.

It was December and cold. Snow hadn't fallen yet, but it was cold enough where the nearby lake was frozen over. Louis loved winter. From the crunch of fresh snow under your boots to the warm hot chocolate in front of a fireplace. He bathed in the scent of gingerbread cookies and peppermint candy canes.

He was startled from his thoughts by a small cry. He looked down to see his son had stirred awake, and from the smell wafting up, had a poopy diaper.

Louis walked into the nearest building, which happened to be a small coffee shop, and went inside. He parked the stroller near the bathroom door before unbuckling his son and grabbing the diaper bag before heading into the bathroom.

Once he finished changing his son, he buckled him back in and almost walked out before thinking it'd be a good idea to grab a warm cup or coffee for the cold December day.

Harry honestly hated winter. It was the time of the year when annoying girls with too many extensions ordered the same God damn thing. Peppermint tea absolutely /drowning/ in whipped cream. It was barely tea and mostly sugar. Harry hated the damned things.

But it wasn't only the teenage girls that ruined his job making winter terrible. It was the fact that he no longer had anyone to celebrate Christmas with. None of his friends were into the whole Christmas cheer thing. And his parents no longer invited him to their house. Mostly because they assumed he was too busy to come. Truth was, he got every Christmas off, he was just too embarrassed to come up. And it was hard on money, too.

So, with winter came the awful amount of Christmas commercials and shitty holiday specials. Harry couldn't stand winter, which used to be one of his favourite seasons.

Harry was putting the name 'Jessica' on a cup for peppermint tea when the front desk bell rung. He sighed a little and finished writing the name before going to the front counter. Harry hated that his boss only put him on the morning shift. Winter was already busy enough. But winter mornings were harder. Harry could barely catch up.

"Hello, welcome to 'Coffee Jack'. Our speciality is assorted coffees and teas, but we do have different baked goods. I definitely recommend peppermint tea and a chocolate pastry. It's one of our popular winter choices," Harry said with a fake smile to the man standing in front of him.

"Do you have any plain coffee? And maybe some water?" Louis asked, pulling out his wallet as his eyes scanned the menu. "I'm not into sugary drinks. I just want something warm me up."

Harry gave an actual smile. "Oh. A man after my heart. Someone who finally doesn't want diabetes," Harry said. He rung up a black coffee and some water. "There's packets of sugar and cream on the pick-up counter, and I can always give you milk." Harry grabbed a water bottle, which was placed in a small cooler under the counter. He put it on top and smiled again.

"Thanks," Louis said with a smile and paid for the items. He set the water in the diaper bag at the bottom of the stroller before grabbing the coffee. He walked over to the pick-up counter and angled the stroller so he could watch Jacob out of the corner of his eye. Once he added the things he wanted, Jacob started crying again.

Louis sat at a nearby table and set his coffee down before he started making a bottle for his son.

Harry watched as the man started putting together a bottle. He was so attentive with his son and it made Harry more interested in him. He wanted to talk this man, get to know about him.

"Ew, stop drooling and get out of my sights," Gabe suddenly said, walking up behind him. Despite his co-worker's name, Gabe was one of Harry's best girl friends. They often joked that she was an awful beard for him, since she had such an odd first name.

Harry touched the corners of his mouth, causing Gabe to smirk. "I was not drooling. And I can't. My break isn't for another two hours," Harry said.

Gabe winked. "Get me a teddy bear for Christmas so I feel loved and Paul will never find out," she promised. Harry smiled and sighed.

"Okay. Fine," Harry said. He went into the back to take off his apron and hat, then grabbed a coffee for himself.

Louis was smiling down at his son when he saw someone sit across from the corner of his eye. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was the worker who served him coffee. "Hello," he said, "Am I doing something wrong? You don't serve formula or anything, do you?" he joked.

Harry bit his lip to hold back the ultra wide smile. He chuckled and looked up at Louis. "No, sadly, we don't sell formula. Although, I'm sure Gabe over there will run across the ocean to get it for you," Harry replied. He looked at the baby. "He's really handsome. Looks a lot like you."

Louis smiled, finishing feeding Jacob. He started burping him as he replied. "Thanks. I'm glad he looks like me, to be honest. His other father's an ass."

Jacob burped and Louis kissed his temple before just holding him close.

"Isn't that right, buddy? We don't like your other daddy," he cooed to the infant.

Harry clicked his tongue, scooting closer to Louis to see the baby better. "Aw, poor baby boy. At least he has an amazing father to make up for it," Harry said softly. He smiled when the baby looked at him. "What's his name? And yours? It's for, um, scientific reasons."

Louis chuckled as he gently rubbed Jacob's back. "His name is Jacob, and I'm Louis. I'd shake your hand, but I have a two month old in my arms. What's yours? It's for scientific reasons."

Harry played with Jacob's small little hands. "M'name is Harry. And thanks for telling me your name, Louis. My fellow science partners will appreciate the details," Harry said as Jacob wrapped his hand around his finger. "Aw. He likes me."

Louis smiled, kissing Jacob's head again. "He likes everyone, so don't get your hopes up," he teased.

Harry scoffed in feigned offense. "Well, I'm not like everyone. I think he really likes me," Harry said. He smiled at Jacob before looking at Louis. "Think he'll be heartbroken when I say I have my eyes on someone else?"

Louis shrugged, smiling into Jacob's tiny shoulder. "Is this Gabe your boyfriend?"

Harry laughed a little. "No. Gabe is the girl working the counter right now. So I can talk to you. And as much as I love her, I can't really change my sexuality at all," Harry said. He stroked Jacob's cheek softy. He was delighted to hear Jacob make a couple noises of happiness.

"Would you like to hold him?" Louis asked, smiling fondly as Harry interacted with his son.

Harry gasped softly, instantly putting his coffee down. "Of course. I love kids," Harry said. He picked Jacob up from Louis when the man had offered. He then held the small baby close to him, tickling his tummy lightly. Jacob made the cutest little squeal. "Oh, gosh, don't do that, kid. You're making it harder to have to walk away soon."

Louis smiled fondly and took a sip of his coffee. He then had a thought. "Well, if you want to see Jacob again, you could always give me your number..."

Harry looked up and smirked. "Yeah? Sounds good, then. Only to see Jacob, of course," Harry said, winking at Louis. With one arm holding Jacob, Harry grabbed his phone and handed it too Louis. "Just text yourself, Lou."

Louis chuckled and grabbed Harry's phone. He added his number before texting himself. When his phone buzzed, he handed Harry back his before saving Harry's number into his phone.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Jacob and I still have some things to pick up," he said as he stood up. He put away the things he had taken out before taking Jacob from Harry to buckle him up. "Say bye, Jacob."

He grabbed one of Jacob's small hands and made it look as if Jacob were waving to Harry. Jacob giggled, smiling toothlessly at Harry.

Harry cooed and leaned over the stroller. He kissed the top of Jacob's head. "G'day, little man. I'll see you later," Harry said in a baby voice. He then stood up and puffed his chest out dramatically. In a deep voice, he continued, "I'll see you later too, babe. Cause I'm a man." Harry unpuffed his chest and smiled when Louis giggled.

"I'll talk to you later," Louis said, taking another sip of his coffee before heading outside. He smiled to himself when Harry still lingered on his mind.

Harry smiled fondly as Louis stumbled a bit trying to get the stroller outside. He then turned around and grabbed the empty trash and threw it away before cleaning the table. When he got back behind the counter, Gabe bumped his hip.

"So?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"I never kiss and tell," Harry replied.

She snorted and took someone's order.

The following day, Louis had just put Jacob down for a nap when his phone started ringing from the other room. Cursing under his breath, he made sure Jacob was asleep before heading into the living room. He smiled at the caller ID and answered. "Hey Harry. Miss me already?"

Harry laughed a little and sat down on his couch. "Nope. I miss Jacob already," Harry answered. He took a sip of his tea before putting it down. "Okay, yes, I'll admit it. I miss you very much and I barely know anything about you."

Louis laughed, walking into the kitchen. "Do you want to come over for some lunch? I just put Jacob down for his nap, so we should have time to ourselves for a couple hours."

Harry smiled a little. "Ooh, some time to ourselves?" Harry teased. He then chuckled softly, taking another sip of his tea. "I'd love to, Louis. Text me your address and I'll be over in ten."

Louis smiled widely and started to pull food out. "Alright. See you soon," he said before hanging up. He texted Harry his address before pocketing his phone. He then went about making chicken and salad for them both.

Harry smiled at the address and got ready before grabbing his keys and leaving. When he arrived to Louis's, he hopped out and knocked on the door. When Louis answered, Harry gave a guilty smile.

"I lied. It took my ass thirty minutes. Let's just say I'm really bad at finding places because I refuse to take directions," Harry said.

Louis laughed and stepped aside to let Harry in. "That's alright. Lunch is ready, anyways. Just take your shoes off in here. I don't want mud on my carpet," he said in a slightly teasing tone before walking back into the kitchen.

Harry took off his shoes and followed Louis. He went into the kitchen and smiled at the smell.

"Oh, that smells really good, Lou," Harry said.

Louis beamed at the praise. "Thank you." He then handed Harry a plate. "I don't know how you like your salad, so I didn't dish anything up for you."

Harry nodded and got some salad. He then used the vinaigrette Louis pulled out. "Thank you, Louis. I really appreciate you inviting me over."

Louis smiled and dished himself food. "No problem. You'd probably kidnap my son if I didn't," he joked before they both sat down. "So. Tell me about yourself."

Harry hummed as he chewed up some salad. "Well, I'm a baby-napper, apparently. My name is Harry Styles. I've been living here for three years now. I'm twenty-three and I currently hate winter and Christmas," Harry said.

"Well, Harry, it seems like we already have a conflict of interest," Louis said, taking a bit of chicken. He swallowed before continuing. "Because I, Louis Tomlinson, age twenty-two, love Christmas and winter. And my birthday's on Christmas Eve. But I have been living here for about a month, actually. I moved in a little after Jacob was born because I moved out of my ex-boyfriend's flat and wanted to start over in a new town."

Harry nodded and pushed the salad around on his plate. "I'm happy for you. You deserve a lot better," Harry said. He then sighed and took a sip of his water. "And, you know, it's not like I've always hated winter and Christmas. I used to love it. I just...don't have anyone to celebrate it with."

Louis nodded, giving him a sad smile. "You can celebrate with Jacob and I, if you'd like. I just planned on staying in because it's Jacob's first Christmas."

Harry quickly shook his head. "I couldn't ask that. And I honestly don't have the money to get you two presents. I feel bad coming over and not having anything for at least Jacob," Harry said.

Louis waved a hand. "The kid's going to be spoiled enough. Just show up and he'll be content."

Harry smiled and nodded, looking down at his food. "Okay. I'll come by. But I can't promise that I won't try my damnedest to get something for him," Harry replied.

Louis chuckled and as if on cue, Jacob started crying. Louis was quick to get up and head into the nursery. "Oh, my baby boy made a stinky," he said in a baby voice as he picked up Jacob. He then changed him and kissed his hands and made him giggle before carrying him out. "Jacob, look who's here. It's Harry!"

Jacob smiled widely at Harry, already reaching for him.

Harry cooed softly and grabbed Jacob. He tickled Jacob's tummy lightly. "Hi, baby boy! How are you?" Harry asked. He lightly touched Jacob's face, stroking his soft, chubby cheeks. He smiled when Jacob squealed then started blowing a couple bubbles. Harry cleaned them up. "Messy boy, aren't you?"

Louis smiled and put away all the uneaten food and threw out whatever was on their plates. He started a load of dishes in the dishwasher before making a bottle for Jacob. "Want to feed him?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Yes! I would love to feed him," Harry said. He grabbed the bottle that was handed to him and started feeding Jacob. Jacob instantly downed part of the formula. "Oh my! Someone is hungry."

Louis chuckled and watched them fondly. "You're great with kids," he said quietly.

Harry looked up and smiled at Louis. "I love them. They're my favourite. I've always wanted a baby," Harry said. "But I can't get pregnant, sadly."

Louis chuckled, shrugging. "My least favourite part of being pregnant with him was the morning sickness. Lasted like, three months."

Harry stared down at Jacob, still feeding him. "I don't think I would mind the morning sickness. Or the pain and mood swings and swelling. Because in the end, you have a beautiful baby that you can love and take care of forever," Harry said.

Louis smiled. He took the bottle from Harry when Jacob finished eating and watched Harry burp him. "He's grown more attached to you in a day then he has his nana in a week," he said with a laugh.

Harry rubbed Jacob's back after the baby had burped a couple of times. He then continued holding him to his chest, playing with the baby. "Well I love him already," Harry said. He pecked Jacob's head, then looked up at Louis and smiled.

Louis smiled back before watching the two interact fondly.

\--

It was Christmas Eve and the two had grown closer in the short time they've known each other. Louis was preparing a small dinner for the two of them when there was a knock on the door. Louis was quick to answer it, hoping it was Harry because it was currently a blizzard outside and Louis was worried.

"Harry! I'm glad you made it ok," he said, stepping back a bit.

Harry smiled as a greeting. He had a couple presents in his hand for Jacob. Or, at least, that's what he was going to play off. He did have a little present for Louis up his sleeve. Well, in his pocket.

"Hi! I got a Christmas raise, so, presents!" Harry cheered, handing Louis the three presents he bought for Jacob, sans the teddy bear that hadn't been wrapped. He took that back and smiled a little. "I wanna give Jacob the teddy bear. Is he sleeping?"

Louis smiled and shook his head. "He's laying on the couch in that pillow thing that props him up. I don't know what it's called, but it works magic."

He closed the door behind Harry before putting Jacob's gifts from Harry under the Christmas tree.

Harry walked over to Jacob and showed the teddy bear to him. "Look it, buddy! I know you can't really play with him yet. But in a couple of months, he'll be your best friend," Harry said. He then laid the teddy bear next to Jacob. "Cuties."

Harry then looked at Louis and winked. "What's it like being twenty-three, my love?"

Louis blushed lightly, but smiled. "Not any different. I could ask you the same thing. You're turning twenty-four in February."

Harry made a face. "Ugh. Don't mention it," Harry said. He opened up his arms. "I want a hug from the birthday boy."

Louis chuckled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you for coming today. I appreciate it."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's waist. "No problem. I really wanted to come over," Harry said. He pressed a kiss to Louis's cheek.

Louis smiled into Harry's neck, blushing lightly. "You're too sweet, Styles. I might get a cavity."

Harry hummed, pulling back a little. "Oh, no, wouldn't want that. I don't like hurting my little Loubear," Harry cooed.

Louis giggled and pulled away from Harry. "Goof," he said before smiling at his son. "Isn't Harry silly?"

Jacob made a loud noise, then sneezed. Harry was quick to wipe Jacob's nose. "Bless you, little bug," Harry cooed. When Jacob giggled a little, Harry repeated himself a couple of times. "Jacob looks really cute in his Christmas-y outfit."

Louis beamed, feeling proud. "Thanks. Mum got it for him. He's a cute little elf," he said, kissing Jacob's forehead.

Harry smiled at Louis, kissing his cheek quickly. "You are an amazing father," Harry said.

"Thanks," Louis said with a smile. "I made dinner and we can eat in here and watch Christmas movies, if you'd like. Jacob looks about ready to pas out, so I don't really want to move him."

Harry nodded, moving a bit away from Louis. "Sounds good," Harry said. He watched Louis get up to get them both plates. He grabbed a plate from Louis and kissed his cheek again. "We should get married so you can be my lovely housewife."

Louis whacked Harry in the stomach before dishing himself food. He walked into the living room and sat on the floor in front of Jacob. He looked up at Jacob and saw him sucking on his fingers. Louis grabbed his pacifier and put it into Jacob's mouth. Jacob happily started sucking on it, his attention caught by Harry walking into the living room.

Harry smiled at Jacob and waved a little. "Hi, my big boy," Harry whispered to the baby as he passed. He then sat near Jacob so he could look over him with Louis.

Louis smiled and flipped to The Grinch before he started eating.

He put Jacob to bed after feeding and burping him once The Grinch was over. He put the teddy bear Harry got him next to the other stuffed animals in his crib.

"You're so spoiled," he whispered before kissing his forehead. "I love you, baby. Sweet dreams."

He then turned on the mobile over the crib and made sure the baby monitor was on before heading back out the living room.

"Jacob's asleep, so I guess it's just you and I for the night. You're staying over, right?"

Harry nodded. "That's what I was assuming. If you want, I'll sleep on the couch," Harry said. He then scooted closer to Louis, picking a candy cane from the small candy bowl Louis had set out on the coffee table. "Mmm. Only thing I like about Christmas are the candy canes."

Louis smiled, grabbing one for himself. "I like making gingerbread houses, but Jacob's still too young to help me. And I have another bedroom. This is house is a three bedroom. I bought it so I could have family sleep over."

Harry smiled. "Well thank you," Harry said. He knocked his knee with Louis's lightly. "And I'll help you. With the gingerbread house, I mean. I used to make them with my mum when I was younger." He sucked the end of the candy cane into his mouth and sighed.

Louis smiled as he unwrapped his. "I'd like that. How come you don't make them with your mum now?"

Harry sighed again. "I'm embarrassed to go back home. It costs a lot to get there. So by the time I get there, I have no money for presents or food. I'm completely reliant on my parents to take care of me while I'm there and then to send me back home. It's just rough. My sister is fucking rich and I'm...me," Harry ranted sadly.

Louis frowned and kissed Harry's cheek. "Well I think you is just about perfect."

Harry smiled at Louis and scooted over until their thighs were touching. "I think you're perfect, too, love," Harry said.

"I said just about for you because I'm still suspicious of you wanting to kidnap my son," Louis said jokingly, pointing his candy cane at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I would never," Harry said. He then smirked a little. "Well. As long as he doesn't keep getting cuter."

Louis quirked an eyebrow. "Well Jacob is pretty damn cute."

Harry nodded. "You better watch out, love. I may be stealing your son someday. Probably only for three seconds though because I'd feel really bad," Harry said.

"You could steal something else," Louis said, kissing Harry's cheek. He let his lips linger for a moment before pulling back a little and kissing Harry.

Harry gasped quietly before kissing back. He put his hands on Louis's cheeks, deepening the kiss.

Louis smiled against Harry's lips. He licked into Harry's mouth and hummed.

Harry licked into Louis's mouth and held him closer. He then pulled back, lips wet from Louis's tongue pushing past them. "I suddenly really love Christmas Eve," Harry whispered.

Louis chuckled and put his forehead on Harry's. "I'm glad," he whispered back. He pulled back and continued eating his peppermint stick.

Harry smiled around his candy and hummed lightly. "Looks like I don't have to baby-nap Jacob anymore," Harry said.

Louis giggled and flipped to another Christmas movie. He snuggled into Harry's side and sighed contently.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Louis. He pecked Louis's head, then watched the movie.

Harry wasn't sure when they fell asleep. But when they had woken back up, it was six in the morning and Jacob was crying steadily. He was probably a bit dirty and lonely in his nursery. Louis didn't look like he wanted to move, Harry laid him down and got up to change, play with, and feed Jacob.

Louis smiled as he laid on the couch. "We should open presents soon."

Harry nodded and pecked Louis's lips. "Yeah. We should, even though Jacob won't know what the hell is going on," Harry said.

Louis chuckled and stood up. He took Jacob from Harry before sitting in front of the Christmas tree. He gently propped Jacob into a sitting sitting up-like position and smiled as Harry sat down near him. "Ready for Christmas presents, buddy?" he said in a baby voice to Jacob, who just babbled nonsense in reply.

Harry fixed the pillow Jacob was leaning a bit when the boy started to squirm. "Pretty paper, huh?" Harry asked. He grabbed a present and handed it to Louis. "Hopefully you like it for Jacob."

Louis smiled and opened the present. He chuckled and showed Jacob the plastic train. "You can't play with this until you're older, bub. Are you gonna yell at Harry for getting you a toy you can't play with yet?" He talked to Jacob in a baby voice, but he loved the babbling he always got in response.

This time, Jacob squealed in pleasure and kicked his tiny feet, causing Louis to coo.

"You're so cute," he said, kissing Jacob's forehead.

Harry laughed a little as he watched the two. "You both are so cute," Harry said. He then grabbed another box. "And this is clothes. But they're really cute."

"Thank you," Louis said, and he sounded honest. "To be honest, all of Jacob's stuff is my old stuff from when I was baby." He laughed. "His elf costume is the only new thing in his wardrobe besides these."

Harry nodded and rubbed Jacob's head. "Well. Anything for my big boy," Harry said. He then looked up at Louis. "And my boyfriend."

Louis blushed hotly, smiling and unwrapping the last of the gifts. As suspected, most of them were for Jacob from relatives. The only things Louis received were gift cards for Toys R Us or Target.

Louis sighed, smiling at his son. "It's different spending Christmas when you have a child. You stop becoming the centre of attention when it comes to gifting. I don't mind, but, it's a new feeling for me." He chuckled a bit.

Harry shrugged, standing up to get all of the wrapping paper cleaned up. "Save the paper. You unwrapped it nicely and now you can save on buying more for presents along the year and all," Harry said. He put it all into a bag, then walked to his coat. He discreetly pulled the present he bought for Louis out. He put the bag by the bedroom, then put the present under the tree when Louis wasn't looking.

For a bit, Harry sat with Louis while they played with Jacob. He then pointed towards the tree.

"You forgot one, love," Harry said.

Louis looked up from where he was tickling Jacob's stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows and reached and grabbed it. "I could've sworn I grabbed all them." He shrugged and unwrapped it.

Harry bit his lip as he played with Jacob. It really wasn't much, but he prayed Louis would still like it. It was all he could afford on a low budget.

Louis unwrapped it and smiled widely. "It's beautiful," he whispered after opening the small container to reveal a necklace. "Oh my god, Harry."

Harry smiled at Louis and winked. "You deserve something pretty to wear," Harry said. He played with Jacob's hands. "Do you think daddy's necklace is pretty?"

Jacob babbled nonsense and Louis beamed. "Put this on me?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded and pulled Louis close to him when he scooted over. He put the necklace on, kissing the side of Louis's neck after.

Louis smiled, turning and kissing Harry. "Thank you," he whispered.

Harry kissed Louis again, cupping his cheek. "No problem, love. I wanted to do something nice for you because you invited me over," Harry whispered back.

\--

A few months later and Jacob was at Louis's mum's. He invited Harry over and was nervously wiping his hands on his jeans as he waited for Harry.

When Harry was done with his shift at the café, he drove off to Louis's. He was quite surprised that Louis had invited him over, since they spent most of their time together out and about. When Harry arrived to Louis's, he hopped up the steps and used his key to get inside.

Louis smiled when he saw Harry enter. "Hey," he greeted, walking up to the older man and kissing him sweetly. "How was work?"

Harry hummed and held Louis close to him from the waist. "Good. Why are you being so sweet? What do you want?" Harry asked, giving Louis a quick Eskimo kiss.

"Well Jacob's at my mum's," Louis started, "So we'll have the entire house to ourselves..."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Sounds like a lot of time to do some fun things. Like play Monopoly," Harry replied.

Louis quirked an eyebrow at Harry before rolling his eyes. "/Or/, we could other fun activities. That may involve a bed..."

Harry smirked and nipped Louis's nose lightly. "Like hide and seek," Harry whispered. He chuckled when Louis smacked his chest. "You're feisty today. Me likey. Let's get you into the bedroom."

Louis smirked and walked into the bedroom. He laid on the bed and pulled Harry on top of him, quickly spreading his legs for Harry to fit between. He messily kissed Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry kissed Louis back, grinding down as the two kissed. They were kissing open-mouthed, Harry's tongue starting to push into Louis's mouth.

Louis moaned quietly against Harry's lips. His hips bucked up as he sucked on Harry's tongue.

Harry panted quietly on Louis's lips, still grinding down into Louis's hips. He pulled away and kissed along Louis's jaw.

"Do you have lube and a condom?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Louis nodded. He reached over and grabbed the objects from the bedside table. He handed them to Harry before taking off his shirt.

Harry put the two items on the bed, then got out of his shirt. He started kissing down Louis's chest after that.

Louis's breath hitched and he tangled a hand in Harry's hair. They were soon both naked and Louis was squirming under Harry. "Please," he whimpered.

Harry nodded and grabbed the lube. He then lubed up his fingers and rubbed it over Louis's entrance.

Louis's breath hitched. "Don't tease," he whined.

Harry smirked and started pushing his finger in. When it was all of the way in, he slowly moved it, not wanting to discomfort Louis.

Louis moaned quietly, clenching around Harry's finger. He kissed Harry again, tugging lightly on his hair.

Harry kissed back as he fingered Louis. "So pretty," Harry whispered against his lips.

Louis moaned. "More," he whined, pulling Harry closer.

Harry pushed in a second finger, scissoring them. "That okay?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded quickly. "You have long fingers."

Harry smiled and went down the bed. He started mouthing at Louis's thighs. "Well good. I like making you feel good," Harry whispered against Louis's left thigh.

The muscles in Louis's thigh twitched under Harry's lips. "Harry," he whimpered, and that's all he seemed to able to say.

Harry looked up and winked. "What do you want, baby?" Harry asked.

"/You/," Louis said, needy. "I need you."

Harry moved his hand faster, sticking in a third finger. "Have to get you stretched out first," Harry said.

Louis whined loudly, clinging onto Harry. He moaned loudly when Harry's fingers started hitting his prostate. "There. Oh my god."

Harry started hitting the spot over and over. "Yeah? Right there? Fuck, you sound so pretty, Louis," Harry said.

Louis whined loudly as he started sucking bruises into Harry's skin. "P-please," he whimpered, "Please fuck me."

Harry gasped lightly as Louis bit into his shoulder. "Okay, babe," Harry whispered. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom and rolled it on before lubing himself up.

Louis chewed roughly on his bottom lip as Harry grabbed his legs and held them open. He moaned as Harry started pushing in.

Harry kissed Louis as he pushed in more, then stopped. "Want me to stop? Or continue pushing?" Harry asked.

"Continue," Louis said, pulling Harry in for another kiss.

Harry continued pushing in until he was all of the way. He kissed him open mouthed, panting slightly. "Sorry. You're just really tight," Harry said

Louis chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah, well, you're kinda big."

Harry smiled a little and kissed Louis again. "Well. Thanks," Harry replied. He started to move a little bit.

Louis's breath hitched. "Faster," he begged, eyes closing.

Harry nodded and start going faster. Soon, Harry was pushing Louis's legs further apart and pounding into him. "Fuck, you feel so good, baby," Harry moaned out.

Louis threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Fuck," he moaned out, clutching tight onto the sheets under him.

Harry panted against Louis's skin as he mouthed along Louis's exposed neck. Harry moaned when Louis started grinding down on his cock. "Yeah, fuck, like that, baby," Harry whispered.

Louis moaned and turned his head to start marking up Harry's skin. He clung onto Harry and moaned against his shoulder when Harry started pounding straight into his prostate.

Harry continued hitting at that angle, biting his lip when Louis started to clench around him. "Gonna come for me, baby?" Harry panted out, grasping Louis's cock.

Louis nodded quickly. He moved Harry's hand off of his cock. "I wanna come untouched," he said, looking up at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry nodded and kissed Louis. He continued pounding into Louis, then pulled back a little. "I'm gonna come, Lou," Harry breathed out.

"Me too," Louis said, clenching around Harry. He scratched down Harry's back, moaning loudly as he came, spilling between them.

Harry came close to the same time Louis did. He filled up the condom, moaning quietly against Louis's neck as he came down from his high.

When they both had calmed down, Harry hovered over Louis. He smiled a little. "Hello there."

Louis smiled back. "Hi," he whispered back, giggling a bit. "So that happened."

Harry nodded, kissing Louis. "I'm happy it did. It was nice," Harry said. He was started to get uncomfortable, so he started to pull out. He cursed, though, when he saw what had happened.

"What?" Louis said, not bothering to close his legs.

"Shit, Louis. The condom broke," Harry replied, taking it off to show where it had split. "Fuck."

Louis's eyes widened as he sat up. "Shit," he said, "I could get pregnant."

"Yeah, no shit, Louis," Harry said, sighing. He got up and threw the condom away. He then sat next to Louis, holding his face. "I love you. I love Jacob. But another? Neither of us can afford another baby. And Jacob is only eight months old."

"I guess we wait," Louis whispered, "And hope I'm not pregnant."

Harry sighed and brought Louis close to him. "Even though we've been going out for only five months, I really do love you. And if you're pregnant, I'll support you. I'll do anything to make sure you and this potential baby are okay," Harry said.

Louis smiled, blushing lightly as they both laid down. Louis cuddled into Harry's chest. "I love you too."

Harry rubbed Louis's back, covering them up. "Mmm, good. When is Jacob going to be back? I kind of miss the little boy," Harry said.

"Oh, thanks," Louis said sarcastically. "Fuck me and then kidnap my son. You're a real charmer."

Harry smiled wide and pulled Louis on top of him. "You know it, babe. I do love my baby boy. Jacob's okay too," Harry said. He patted Louis's cheek lightly.

Louis giggled, cuddling close to Harry. He sighed. "Mum's bringing Jacob over at dinner. I told her I wanted a few hours with you."

Harry nodded and kissed Louis's forehead. "Okay. I think I can manage until then," Harry said. He chuckled when Louis smacked his chest. "I love you."

"I love me too," Louis said, smiling and then squealing when Harry started tickling him.

Harry tickled Louis, laughing as Louis twisted around and squealed. "Say you love me! Say you love me!" Harry yelled.

Louis giggled as he squirmed on top of Harry. "Never!"

Harry laughed a little and flipped them around. He continued tickling Louis and messing with him. "Say it! Say it or I'll bite!" Harry said. He squirmed a bit to pin Louis's hands and legs down, straddling Louis as he tickled him with one hand.

Louis couldn't stop laughing, trying to squirm out of Harry's touch. "Stop!" he said between bits of laughter.

Harry stopped and kissed Louis. He smiled down at his boyfriend. "Fine. You win," Harry whispered.

Louis smiled up at Harry. "I always do," he said smugly.

Harry punched Louis's bum. "Don't get cheeky. I'll win next time, my love," Harry said. He gave Louis an Eskimo kiss, then laid down, pulling Louis into his side. "You are my sunshine."

"You're my rain cloud because you're massive and block me all the time," Louis said, teasing. "Bigfoot in human form."

Harry pouted. "Aw. I'm not your sunflower or ray of light? I'm just a rain cloud?" Harry asked, running his hand through Louis's hair.

Louis hummed, leaning into Harry's touch. "Yup. Just a rain cloud. Jacob is my sunshine."

Harry sighed. "Seriously, though? What am I to you. Metaphorically or literally," Harry asked, holding Louis closer to him.

"You're my boyfriend," Louis answered, "And I love you a lot."

Harry smiled and kissed Louis sweetly. "I love you too," Harry whispered. He buried his face into Louis's hair. "You really are my sunshine, though."

Louis smiled, placing his hands on Harry's chest. "You really are my boyfriend, though."

Harry hummed and kissed Louis's cheek. "Good. I better be, because you're my boyfriend," Harry replied. He then closed his eyes. "Okay. Sleepy time."

"But I'm not sleepy," Louis said, squirming in Harry's arms.

Harry sighed. "What would you like to do then, my love?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Louis said, squirming some more. "I can't lay still."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Your bum doesn't hurt in the slightest?" Harry asked.

"A little," Louis admitted, shrugging. He sat up suddenly. He hurried from the room, giggling.

Harry smiled and shook his head fondly. He got up and was quick to catch up to Louis. "What are you doing, my sunshine?" Harry asked as he came up right behind him.

Louis squeaked and turned around quickly. He giggled, smiling widely up at Harry. "Hide and seek!" he said before covering Harry's eyes. "No peeking!"

Harry hummed and covered his eyes. "Shouldn't we at least get dressed first, Lou?" Harry asked. When he got only a giggle as a response, Harry sighed. He started to slowly count from 1-10.

Louis covered his mouth to hide another giggle before hurrying out of the room. He went into the bathroom and hid in the laundry cupboard, chewing roughly on his bottom lip, smiling.

When Harry was done counting, he opened and uncovered his eyes. He looked around, not seeing any trace of Louis.

"Louis! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Harry called out.

Louis snickered into his hands, trying not to be loud. He curled into a ball and made himself as small as possibly in the confined area.

Harry looked all over and he couldn't find his boyfriend. He even took the time to get a shirt and boxers on. There was only place left. The bathroom.

Louis was starting to get bored. Harry hadn't found him in five minutes and Louis was getting claustrophobic in the small area. He sighed and closed his eyes, growing tired.

When Harry finally found Louis, he was happy to see that he was asleep. He curled into some towels, looking small and cute. Harry got him out and carried him towards the bedroom.

Louis woke up alone in bed a few hours later. He heard a cry and sat up. He noticed he had been dressed in a pair of boxers and one of Harry's shirts.

He walked into the living room and saw Harry playing with Jacob on the couch. He smiled and sat next to him. "How long has he been here?"

Harry kissed Louis's cheek, then looked at the time. "Just an hour. I've been keeping him company and I fed him dinner. By the way, dinner is cooking," Harry said.

Louis hummed, smiling at Jacob. "What are you making?"

"I'm making chicken Parmesan with wheat noodles and asparagus. Healthy and yummy," Harry said. He scooted closer to Louis and kissed him sweetly. "Your little babe has been keeping me busy, though. He's lucky he's so cute. Isn't that right, Jacob Michael Tomlinson."

Louis smiled and tickled Jacob's stomach, smiling wider as the infant giggled. "Why didn't you wake me when he got here?"

Harry shrugged. "I wanted you to sleep. You looked pretty wore out from previous tasks. So. I just left you alone," Harry said.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "I love you," he said, taking his son from Harry. "But I love Jacob more."

Harry stuck his tongue out. "I always knew you'd leave me for someone younger," Harry said dramatically. He got up to check on the dinner.

Louis chuckled before smiling at Jacob. "Isn't Harry silly?" he said in his baby voice. He pretended to eat Jacob's nose, causing him to squeal with giggles. He then smiled at Jacob. "Do you want a younger brother or sister?" he asked quietly so Harry couldn't overhear them. Do you want to be a big brother?"

Jacob just babbled nonsense in response.

Harry walked into the room, about to tell Louis dinner was ready, when he walked in on Louis saying 'big brother'. He smiled a little and walked up behind Louis. He kissed his cheek.

"What's this about big brother?" Harry asked. He kissed down Louis's neck, then looked at Jacob, who smiled at the two.

"Nothing," Louis replied, "I'm just telling Jacob a story.

Harry hummed lightly. "Okay. Well. Dinner is ready, honey," Harry said. He grabbed Jacob from Louis and carried him to the dining room. "Lou, can you dish out dinner? I'm gonna feed Jacob real fast." Harry put Jacob in his high chair and got a can of meat and peas to feed Jacob.

"Alrighty," Louis said, smiling as he dished plates for both him and Harry. He sat down next to where Harry was and smiled as he watched Harry feed his son. "Do you wanna move in?" he asked suddenly.

Harry dropped the baby spoon on the high chair table. He looked over at Louis and was shocked.

"M-move in? Really?" he asked, trying to hide how excited he was.

Louis smiled and nodded. "You're over here enough anyways. Just make it official."

Harry smiled wide and leaned over to kiss Louis. "I love you. And I'd love to move in," Harry said.

Louis smiled against Harry's lips. "I'm sure Jacob would love it. He loves you."

Harry looked at Jacob and smiled. "I already feel like a daddy to him," Harry said. He then continued feeding Jacob.

"He probably thinks you are," Louis said quietly. "He's too young to remember you anyways, so he sees me and knows, but he sees you everyday and thinks you're his other dad."

Harry finished feeding Jacob, then looked at Louis. "Is that okay? That he thinks I'm his other dad?" Harry asks.

"You're a better father than his other dad," Louis said quietly. "But yeah, that's fine."

Harry smiled and kissed Louis again. "I'll happily be whatever you and Jacob need, Louis. I love you both so much and you two are my everything," Harry said. He then started to eat. 

A couple months later, Harry was officially moved into Louis's house. It was nice being able to just go straight to bed when he was tired after a day with Louis and Jacob. And the two had a lot more alone time together. Things were perfect.

Harry sighed as he started to clean the counters. Louis had come down with a 24 hour flu, so Harry was doing all of the housework. Both Louis and Harry were happy that Louis got sick on a Friday night so he could recover by Monday morning. Harry finished cleaning the kitchen, then washed his hands to get Jacob up from his nap. He furrowed his eyebrows when he heard soft crying. Harry walked over to the bedroom, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw Louis practically sobbing his eyes out.

"Babe? What's wrong? You've been like this all day, do you have a reason yet?" Harry asked sweetly as he sat down next to Louis.

"I don't know!" Louis wailed, "I'm just sad! Am I not allowed to be sad?!"

Harry shushed Louis, rubbing his side. "No, no, of course you're allowed to be sad. Go ahead. Be sad. But I'm just wondering why you are. You haven't been right this week," Harry replied. He kissed Louis's cheek.

"I don't know!" Louis said, sitting up. "Wait. How've I not 'been right'? Am I not good enough for you?!" He was starting to get hysterical. "I'll do anything! Please don't leave me!"

Harry shut Louis up with a kiss. "Be quiet. I love you. I am in love with you. I am not leaving you or Jacob ever," Harry promised. "All I meant was that you haven't been feeling right or emotionally right."

Louis sniffled, laying his head on Harry's shoulder. "I keep throwing up. I hate throwing up."

Harry paused. "Wait. Throwing up. Mood swings. Weird eating habits. You've been awfully attached to Jacob lately. Do you...do you think you're pregnant?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Louis said with a sigh. "Can you go buy me a pregnancy test?"

Harry nodded, rubbing Louis's back. "Do you want another baby?" Harry asked. He kept thinking of the one year old sleeping in the next room. Were they ready to already add to the family? Louis would probably be fine, but Harry was worried he wouldn't be a good father. He was young yet, only twenty-four. Having two babies and being left unmarried scared him. He didn't want something to happen.

"I mean, I want more kids," Louis said, sighing. "But are we ready for more kids?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I mean. I know I'm a manager now, but I only make so much. If we have a baby, I need to get a second job," Harry said. He put his head on Louis's. "I love you no matter what, though."

Louis pursed his lips, turning and kissing Harry's neck. "I could pick up a second job. I'm sure my mum would love watching Jacob."

Harry nodded. "I just don't want you to overwork yourself, my love," Harry whispered. He kissed Louis a couple of times. "I'm gonna go get you a pregnancy test."

"Ok," Louis whispered back before sighing and standing up. He walked into Jacob's room and smiled at his son. He picked him up and started playing with him.

Harry went to the store and bought an expensive pregnancy test, just to make sure. When he got back, he gave it to Louis. "Here you go. Digital and all. Two in there," Harry said.

Louis nodded, leaving Jacob in the nursery with Harry.

A short time later, Louis came back into the room, pregnancy test in hand.

"I'm pregnant," he whispered.

Harry put Jacob down and rushed over to Louis. He grabbed the pregnancy test, heart dropping when he saw that it was positive.

"We'll do this. We'll be proud and loving parents, like we're supposed to be," Harry whispered. He pressed his lips to Louis's. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too," Louis whispered and let himself be coddled. He closed his eyes when his mind started to race about the cost of the baby.

Harry rubbed Louis's back, kissing his face everywhere. "Hey, babe. We're gonna be okay, alright?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded, opening his eyes. "I'm scared we won't be able to afford them."

Harry clicked his tongue and kissed the top of Louis's head. "Louis, I already said we'll be okay. So we'll be okay. I'll make sure that nothing bad happens. Even if it means me dying for you three," Harry promised.

Louis's heart swelled. He leaned forward and kissed Harry sweetly. "I love you so much."

Harry smiled and kissed Louis on the lips a couple of times. "I love you too," Harry said. He smiled wider when Jacob squealed. "Oh, you getting lonely, baby boy?"

Jacob crawled over and patted Louis's leg. Louis smiled and picked up Jacob. Jacob babbled nonsense while patting Harry's face.

Harry smiled and pretended to nibble Jacob's hand. When the boy screamed in laughter, Harry growled lightly. Jacob laughed harder. "Aren't you so cute?"

Louis smiled fondly at the two until he remembered something. "Our one year anniversary is next month."

Harry waggled his eyebrows at Louis. "I have something up my sleeve," Harry said.

"Da da," Jacob suddenly said. Harry looked down at Jacob, who was cuddling into Louis's chest.

"Aw!" Harry cooed.

Louis smiled and held Jacob close. "Aww baby. Are you sleepy?"

"Da da," Jacob said, gripping lightly onto his shirt.

Jacob kissed his forehead. "Nap time for Jakey."

Harry kissed Jacob's cheek. "Cutie pie. Now. Louis. You're cute as well. Don't get jelly," Harry said.

Louis rolled his eyes before walking over to Jacob's crib. Jacob started getting fussy, not wanting to take his nap. He started crying and Louis sighed before holding him close.

Harry pouted. "Maybe just rock him until he sleeps, I guess. Then put him down in the crib. Unless you want me to do it instead," Harry said.

"I've got it," Louis said, singing to him quietly as he rocked him. When Jacob finally fell asleep, he was laid in his crib. "Love you," he whispered, kissing Jacob's forehead.

Harry smiled at Louis before leaving the room. He loved his boyfriend and son so much. They were perfect to him.

When Louis came out of the room, Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Alone time," he mumbled.

Louis smiled, leaning into Harry's touch. "Sounds perfect to me. Cuddles?"

Harry held Louis closer. "Of course," Harry whispered.

Louis smiled and walked into the bedroom with Harry behind him.

Four months later and Louis was working two jobs. One was a waiter at a local diner, and the other was a cashier at the bookstore just down the road from their house. He felt bad because he hardly saw his son during the day, and when he did, Jacob was usually fast asleep.

He was just worrying about the price of Harry and his child he was currently carrying.

Harry sat at home, having a day off from his night job. He was taking care of Jacob, who was currently put down for a nap. Harry couldn't help but to worry about his six month pregnant boyfriend. They both were stressed out. And it was okay for Harry. But Louis was pregnant.

Harry sighed and grabbed his cell phone, quickly texting Louis.

There wasn't anybody sitting in his section, so Louis sat in the back, groaning because his feet were killing him.

He heard his phone go off, and he grabbed it, smiling.

'My feet are killing me, but I'm alright. How's Jacob?'

'I'll give you a whole body massage when you get home. And he's okay. He misses you. And I think he's coming down with a flu. But he'll be okay.'

Jacob then called for Harry, awake from his nap. Harry walked in and saw Jacob standing in his crib.

"Da da da da!" Jacob squealed, smiling wider at Harry. Harry smiled and stroked his son's cheek.

Louis sighed sadly, looking down at the floor. It's not like he wanted to work this much. They just needed the money.

He put away his phone before going to the family that just sat down at his section.

When Louis got home, he was sore all over and he really missed his son. He walked into the nursery and smiled when he saw Jacob still awake.

"Da da!" he squealed, making grabby hands at Louis.

Louis smiled and picked up his first born, holding him close. "Hey baby. I missed you today. Did you have fun with papa?"

"Da da!" Jacob said, poking Louis in the cheek.

Louis smiled and kissed Jacob's hand. "Love you."

"Love," Jacob repeated, causing Louis to smile widely.

Harry was in the kitchen when he heard Louis yell for him. He dropped everything and ran, worried something had happened. But when he got into the nursery, he just saw Louis on the rocking chair, Jacob feeling his belly as he put his head on the baby bump.

"I love you," Louis said, making Jacob peek at him.

"Love," Jacob repeated.

Harry smiled widely, coming over and kneeling in front of the two. "Two words already? Such a good talker."

Louis smiled and kissed Jacob's forehead. "We're so proud of you, baby."

Jacob giggled before laying his head back on Louis's baby numb. Louis chuckled.

"Is daddy's tummy comfortable, Jacob?" he asked, running a hand through Jacob's thin hair. Jacob cuddled closer as an answer.

Harry smiled wide and kissed Jacob's forehead before putting his own head on Louis's tummy. "Hey baby boy," Harry whispered as he laid his head next to Jacob's.

Jacob giggled and patted Harry's cheek. Harry hummed lightly as Jacob closed his eyes.

"Someone's tired, huh?" Harry asked. Jacob growled lightly, causing Harry to laugh. "You're very talkative today for a sick baby."

Louis smiled at his family, chuckling a bit. "Is my tummy comfortable for the both of you? Wait a few months and it'll be bigger."

Harry kissed Louis's tummy. "I love your tummy. Very much a lot," Harry said. He kissed Louis's tummy repeatedly, chuckling when Jacob started doing the same.

Louis chuckled and tickled Jacob. "Little monster," he said, smiling at Jacob's giggles.

Harry tickled Jacob too, making Jacob squeal and giggle more.

After a little while, Louis stood up and picked up Jacob. "Say goodnight to papa."

"Da da," Jacob said, waving at Harry as Louis put him in his crib.

Louis smiled and kissed Jacob's forehead. "G'night, love you baby."

"Love!"

Harry kissed Jacob's head quickly, then left so Louis could have a few minutes with the boy. When Harry was done getting ready for bed and actually in the bed, Louis came waddling into the room.

"You're already walking like a penguin. How cute," Harry said. He smiled at Louis, who rolled his eyes. "Oh, I love you. Come here so I can massage you."

Louis smiled and sat on the bed. "My lower back hurts the most," he said quietly.

Harry hummed and grabbed the lotion. He then took off Louis's shirt. He started to massage Louis's back. "Tell me about your day, my love," Harry said.

Louis's eyes closed in pleasure as Harry massaged his back. "A few people asked me what gender the baby is," he said, "And the diner was fairly busy today so I was on my feet a lot."

Harry hummed, rubbing down to Louis's lower back. Harry got closer, kissing the back of Louis's neck quickly. "Yeah? What gender do you hope the baby is?" Harry asked.

"I want another boy," Louis said truthfully, rubbing a hand on his stomach. "What do you want?"

Harry sighed as he rubbed Louis's shoulders. "I want a little girl. I've always wanted a daughter," Harry said.

Louis smiled, putting both hands on his stomach. "I'm happy either way. I just want them to be healthy."

Harry hummed lightly and made Louis lay down. "I'm gonna massage your feet now. And whatever else you want," Harry said.

Louis smiled, sinking into the sheets. "Feet are fine for now."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. He started massaging Louis's feet. "Poor thing. Your feet are so stiff," Harry said.

Louis let out a quiet moan. "That feels good," he said, "Like, really good."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Really? What, are you getting turned on?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Shut up," Louis said weakly. "My feet hurt and this foot massage feels nice."

Harry waggled his eyebrows. "Are you sure, baby?" Harry asked. He chuckled when Louis kicked his stomach lightly.

When Louis's massage was finished, Louis curled into a ball as much as possible. "M'sleepy," he mumbled.

Harry hummed and curled around Louis's body, hand on Louis's tummy. "Okay. Go ahead and sleep, my love," Harry whispered. He pulled the covers over them, then started rubbing Louis's bare, pregnant tummy.

Louis hummed, sinking back into Harry's chest. "Love you."

Harry smiled and kissed the back of Louis's neck. "I love you too, darling," Harry whispered.

When Louis was eight months pregnant, he was on maternity leave for both jobs. He spent a lot of time with Jacob and Jacob could walk with help now and say a few more words.

He felt like he bugged Harry a lot whenever Harry didn't have work. He was really cuddly lately.

Louis sighed as he sat on the couch. Harry was almost home from work and Louis was extremely bored. Jacob was entertaining himself with his trucks, but Louis was watching some boring wedding show.

Their daughter kicked and Louis smiled as he ran a hand over his large stomach. "One more month," he whispered.

Harry was happy when he finally got home. He just wanted to eat and then sleep and be done with the day. He usually loved seeing his boyfriend and son. But today just wasn't a good day.

Harry walked through the front door and instantly got everything off. He then walked to the kitchen, bare foot, and got some of the dinner Louis had cooked and that he was late for.

Louis beamed when he heard Harry walk through the front door. "Hey Haz," he greeted, kissing Harry's cheek and instantly attaching himself to Harry's side. He was feeling cuddly and not as bored now that Harry was here.

Harry sighed as Louis latched onto him. He hugged him quickly, then pulled away. "Oh, spaghetti. My favourite," Harry said, dishing some and heating it up.

Louis didn't say anything, frowning as Harry heated up the food. "Well I was craving it..." he said quietly. He sighed. "How was work? I missed you today."

Harry got the food out of the microwave and started eating it. "I like spaghetti. It's fine. And it was okay," Harry said. He sighed and walked into the living room to eat on the couch.

Louis sighed, nodding. He then moved to put away the uneaten food, leaving Harry alone for the time being.

Harry ate his food, smiling small when Jacob started playing with his pant leg.

"Pway?" Jacob asked, pointing at his trucks.

Harry shook his head. "I eat right now," Harry said, making Jacob look at the spaghetti. He promptly took a handful of the cut up noodles and stuffed them into his mouth. Harry sighed, a bit irritated. "Louis? Jacob made a bit of a mess. Can you wet a rag for me?"

"Yeah," Louis called back before grabbing a rag. He wet it down before walking into the living room. He kneeled next to Jacob and wiped his face and hands off before picking up Jacob. "C'mon Jakey. Let papa rest."

"Pway," Jacob said, pouting.

Louis sighed and set Jacob down, sitting next to him. "I'll play with you, bub."

Harry felt bad, he honestly did. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend and son. It was just such a hard day. He usually had fun at his cafe job and the store that he cleaned and stocked and closed wasn't that bad at all.

But today he had four customers yell at him at the store because he wasn't allowed to check them out. And he had a girl purposely spill her drink so Harry had to clean it up. Just so she could see his bum.

Harry just wanted to be left alone for a little bit. He finished his food and put the dish in the sink. He'd cleaned it before going back into the living room and laying down on the couch.

Jacob was starting to get fussy not long after Harry laid down. Louis sighed and went to get up. He stopped for a moment, realising he'd need help getting up.

"Hey, um. Harry? Can you help me up?" Louis asked, cheeks bright red.

Harry looked over at Louis. He sighed and got up, walking over to help Louis up. "Why'd you even sit on the floor?" Harry asked when Louis was up. He ruffled a fussy Jacob's head. "Sh. You're fine, baby boy."

"I thought I could get back up," Louis said, picking up Jacob. "You try being four hundred pounds and trying to stand up from the floor by yourself. And I actually wanted to play with my son."

Louis huffed before walking into the nursery to hopefully put Jacob down for a nap.

Harry rolled his eyes and went to the bedroom. He just wanted to lay down. He got undressed and laid down. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

"Always do something wrong," Harry mumbled.

After Jacob was asleep, Louis walked into the living room. When he didn't see Harry there, he sighed and started picking up Jacob's toys.

He eventually made it into the bedroom where Harry was laying. He sat on the bed next to Harry and started rubbing his back.

Harry let out a little moan of pleasure. He buried his face into his pillow and turned more so Louis could rub his back better. After a bit, Harry was feeling a lot better. He turned his head to look up at Louis.

"I don't deserve you," Harry whispered.

Louis laid down next to Harry, smiling at him. "I don't deserve you," he whispered, running a hand through Harry's curls. "I really did miss you today. I get lonely when you're gone."

Harry leaned into Louis's touch. Even though he was dominant in his relationship with Louis, he still liked to be coddled. He pulled the man closer to him, sighing.

"I'm sorry. For snapping at you after all you did was miss me. I just had one of the worst days," Harry said.

"Want to talk about it?" Louis asked gently, holding Harry close. He kept running a hand through Harry's hair, occasionally lightly scratching his scalp. "Talking helps."

Harry sighed. "These customers yelled at me for not being able to do someone else's job. And a girl spilled her damn coffee on purpose. Just to see my bum," Harry mumbled. Harry buried his face into Louis's neck. He kissed the skin there before sighing again.

"Well for one, you have a flat ass, so there's not much to look at," Louis said with a chuckle, squealing when Harry lightly nipped at his neck. "And it wasn't your fault, babe. People are too damn impatient nowadays."

Harry hummed and kissed over where he bit Louis's neck. "Yeah. You're right. Even the flat ass part. I guess I'm just really stressed out right now. And I just miss you," Harry said.

Louis smiled, kissing Harry's forehead. "Well Jacob is asleep..."

Harry chuckled, patting Louis's tummy. "And you're seven months pregnant," Harry replied. He pressed his lips to Louis's for a quick kiss.

Louis quirked an eyebrow as Harry pulled back from the kiss. "I'm eight months pregnant, babe."

Harry groaned, covering his face. "Even worse and better at the same time. Fatherhood is weird," Harry replied.

Louis chuckled, grabbing Harry's hand. "You did great raising Jacob."

Harry smiled a little. "You did two months all by yourself. And we still have seventeen years to go," Harry said.

Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's forehead. "We'll be the best parents ever."

Harry nodded, kissing Louis's chin. "I love you. A whole lot," Harry murmured against Louis's jaw.

"I love you a whole lot, too," Louis whispered, kissing Harry sweetly.

Harry kissed Louis back, bringing his hands up to cup Louis's cheeks. He pulled back a little to kiss the tip of Louis's nose, then back to his lips.

Louis smiled against Harry's lips, leaning into his touch. When they pulled apart, Louis gave Harry an Eskimo kiss. "I love you so much my heart hurts," he whispered.

Harry rubbed Louis's back, all the way down to his bum up to his neck. "Stop loving me, then. Heart problems aren't good for the baby," Harry whispered back.

"I can't stop loving you," Louis whispered, tangling his fingers lightly in Harry's hair.

Harry groaned quietly when Louis pushed his fingers through Harry's hair. He held Louis closer. "I could never stop loving you either," Harry murmured.

Louis smiled and put his forehead on Harry's. He sighed contently and lightly scratched his scalp. "I'm sleepy."

Harry smiled back and kissed Louis's lips. "Of course. Silly duck. And you were totally trying to seduce me earlier," Harry teased.

Louis hummed, cuddling into Harry. "Sleepy time for Louis."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before closing them and holding Louis closer. Protectively. "I love you both so much," Harry whispered.

"Love you too," Louis slurred tiredly, halfway asleep already. He was quick to fall asleep, warm in Harry's embrace.

The next week was full of Harry giving Louis loads of massages. For some reason, he was just always in pain. More in pain than he was with Jacob. But Harry didn't mind taking care of Louis.

"You okay, baby?" Harry asked when Louis woke up in the middle of the night on the next Monday, complaining of a sore back.

"No," Louis whimpered, voice thick like he was about to start crying. "My back hurts so bad."

Harry pouted a little and started massaging Louis's back. "Sh. Don't cry, my love. It's okay," Harry whispered. He continued massaging Louis's back.

Louis rubbed his eyes as Harry massaged his back. "Am I allowed to lay in bed all day? I don't want to be on my feet."

Harry nodded. "Of course, love. I'll call in sick today. I have enough days for both jobs," Harry replied. He kissed the back of Louis's neck. "Don't worry about it, my love."

Louis nodded, starting to cry because he was so sore. "I can't wait until the baby's out."

Harry shushed Louis. "I know you're waiting for it to happen. But it's really not that much longer. Just a couple more weeks," Harry replied.

Louis sighed and closed his eyes. "I want to sleep," he said, burrowing into the blankets and pillow.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis's hair. "Then sleep, my love. You need it. It's still early yet, anyways," Harry said, regarding the time.

Louis nodded, sighing. He closed his eyes as was quick to fall fast asleep.

The morning when Harry woke up, he slowly got Louis off of him and laid him down. He then got up and went on with his day.

Later that day, he was surprised to see Louis up and getting up and around. "What's up, love?" Harry asked, coming over with Jacob on his hip.

"I miss my baby," Louis said, taking Jacob from Harry. "And I need to walk around. I feel stiff."

Harry let Louis take the baby, then went back into the kitchen. "Okay. Well, I'm going to clean up some more. Don't come into the kitchen for awhile. You know what the doctor said about cleaners," Harry said.

Louis nodded, sighing as Harry walked away. He felt useless, if he was vein honest with himself. He held Jacob close as he walked further into the living room. He set Jacob down before sitting down next to him and starting to play trucks with him.

A few minutes later, Louis gasped suddenly as he felt a rush of water leave his body. "Harry!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, putting down the rag he was cleaning with. He walked into the living room. He looked around, confused why Louis yelled. Until he saw Louis clutching his tummy and the water soaking the couch and Louis's pants.

"My water broke," Louis said, starting to cry. He cried out as the first contraction hit, causing Jacob to start crying because his daddy was hurt.

Harry shushed the both of them, running over to Jacob first. "Daddy's okay. Daddy is okay," Harry murmured to his son. He then grabbed the cellphone and dialed 999 and called for an ambulance. He then called Jay over, who thankfully was closer by. She was over in ten minutes to take Jacob and calm him down while Harry got Louis to the hospital.

When Louis was at the hospital, he didn't let Harry leave his side. He was cuddly (except when he had contractions because he'd then curse him out) and worried because their daughter was three weeks early.

"She's early," he said quietly to Harry.

Harry rubbed Louis's back. "It'll be fine. Okay? Perfectly fine," Harry whispered to Louis as he held him close. He gasped when Louis pushed him away. "You're getting closer together."

"We'll have to put him on pain meds now," the doctor said.

Louis watched as Harry stepped out of the room. He was given the epidural and laid back in the bed. He sighed and smiled at Harry as he re-entered.

"I'm tired," he said quietly.

Harry smiled back and rubbed Louis's hair. "I'm sure you can sleep for a little bit," Harry replied. He kissed him quickly.

Louis smiled, nodding and snuggling back into the bed. "Can you lay with me? I want to snuggle."

Harry laid down next to Louis, pulling him close. "Of course, baby," Harry whispered.

Louis smiled and snuggled closer to Harry. "Love you."

Harry smiled fondly and played with Louis's hair until the boy fell asleep.

Later on that day, Louis was ready to give birth and Harry was a bit worried. The doctors kept whispering to the nurses, like they were too afraid to tell them something out loud. Something about Harry and Louis and their daughter.

Harry held Louis's hand as another contraction hit him.

After his contraction, Louis looked up at Harry in worry. "What's wrong with our daughter?" he asked quietly, eyes filling with tears.

Harry sighed and bit his lip, looking up at the doctors. They looked at him sadly before going back to whispering.

"It'll be okay, Louis. I'm positive. She's just going to have some problems because of being premature. That's all. It's normal and they'll fix it," Harry said.

Louis nodded, satisfied with the answer for the time being.

After a long delivery, they're only able to hold their daughter for a short time before she's sent to the NICU.

"What's wrong with her?" Louis asked quickly to the doctor. "I want to know what's wrong with my baby."

The doctor bit his lip before taking in a breath. "The lungs of the baby are the last things to develop. Because your daughter's lungs aren't completely formed, we have to put her on steroids. This will just help the lungs form and make it so she's okay. We're going to check for other effects while she's in the NICU," the doctor answered.

Harry sighed shakily and held Louis's hand. "It'll be okay. She'll be okay."

Louis nodded, looking up at Harry. "Cuddle with me?" he asked, voice small.

Harry nodded and laid back on the bed. He pulled Louis into his chest, kissing his forehead. "You and I deserve some sleep. But you need it more," Harry whispered to Louis. He pressed a kiss to the top of Louis's head. "Your mum texted me, by the way. She's in the waiting room waiting for the okay to come up."

"Ok," Louis said, eyes drooping. "Tell her to come up with Jacob."

Harry nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He then texted Jay that it was okay to come up. She didn't answer. "Alright. I'm sure she's coming up now. She sounded really excited to see her son," Harry said quietly.

Louis smiled and laid his head on Harry's chest. "I love you," he said with a smile. "And all those months of pregnancy and hours of labour were worth it to have a daughter made of both you and I."

Harry cupped Louis's cheek. "I love you too. Thank you for giving birth to our daughter. And to our son. Thank you for loving me. Just...thank you," Harry replied. He kissed Louis's lips, then scrunched up his nose. "You need some water. Your mouth is dry, I can taste it."

Louis chuckled and weakly smacked Harry's chest. "I just gave birth, Harry. I had priorities other than get a drink of water. But I would like some water."

Jay suddenly came rushing in then, water and food in hand. "You can't eat yet Lou. Ice cubes for awhile. But here's some water. You know the drill," Jay said, handing her son the water.

Harry took the other water bottle Jay had handed over. He sipped it slowly, then smiled at Jacob, who looked a bit scared.

"Jacob, my love, you're okay," Harry said, opening his arms. Jacob instantly reached out for Harry. Harry grabbed Jacob and held his one year old close to him. "See? Look at daddy. He's doing just fine."

"Da da," Jacob whined, reaching out to pinch Louis's nose.

Louis scrunched his nose playfully before taking a sip of water. "Daddy's sleepy," he said, kissing Jacob's forehead.

Jacob whined again, but cuddled further into Harry's chest, content. Harry rubbed Jacob's back. "Sh. Go to sleep, bubby," Harry whispered.

"Ba ba," Jacob said, looking up at Harry, who sighed.

"Jay, I think he's hungry," Harry said. Jay handed him a small container of Cheerios. Harry took it with a thanks and opened it for Jacob to eat some.

Louis smiled as he watched Harry feed their son. "What are we going to name our daughter?" he asked, running a hand through Jacob's hair.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. What were you thinking?" Harry asked.

Louis shrugged, taking another drink of water. "We could that thing where all our kids' name starts with the same letter. We could name her Jacqueline or June or Julia."

Harry perked up. "Or Jordan!" Harry offered.

Louis beamed, laying his head on Harry's shoulder. "I love it," he said, "Jordan...May."

Harry kissed Louis's forehead. "Jordan May Styles. Jacob Michael Styles. Louis William Styles," Harry whispered, rubbing Louis's back.

Louis looked up at Harry. "Wait...what? Harry, are you..."

Harry shrugged. "I'm seeing how they sound. And they sound perfect. I love you," Harry replied quietly. Jacob continued nibbling on his Cheerios, watching the two. He smiled wide when Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Louis's face fell in disappointment, but he managed a smile and a light blush. "They do sound perfect. I love you too. And I love you, too!" he said, bopping Jacob lightly on the nose, smiling wide when Jacob giggled.

Jacob pinched Louis's nose again before patting Harry's cheek. Harry pretended to nibble on Jacob's hand. Jacob screeched with laughter, taking his hand away. He then cuddled back into Harry's chest.

"You guys are the perfect family," Jay said, smiling at the three.

"Thanks, mum," Louis said, smiling at her before smiling at the two men most important in his life. "We are aren't we?"

Four months later and Louis was planning Jacob's second birthday. He couldn't believe his son was that old already.

His daughter cried from her room and Louis got up and went into the nursery to take care of her. He smiled down at her before picking her up. "Such a pretty baby," he cooed, rocking her slightly. "Let's get you some food."

He walked into the kitchen and made her a bottle as Harry and Jacob walked inside.

"How was the park?" he asked with a smile as he fed Jordan.

Harry picked Jacob up, who was still sniffling. "Someone went on the jungle gym by himself, even though I told him not to. He fell before I could get to him. Just got a scrap on his knee, though," Harry explained as he put Jacob on the counter. He then got everything together to fix the wound.

"No! No boo boo!" Jacob whined, covering his knee. Harry sighed and pulled down Jacob's jeans anyways, cleaning up the scrap. Jacob started to cry, even though both Harry and Louis knew it didn't hurt.

"Be a big boy, Jacob," Harry said.

Jacob shook his head. "No! Da da! Pa hurt!" Jacob cried, kicking his legs. Harry sighed sadly and covered the wound with a bandage before sending Jacob off to play.

Louis sighed, shaking his head. "When did he get so big?" he whispered, pouting. "My baby boy isn't a baby anymore."

Harry pulled Louis into a hug. He kissed his cheek. "I love you," Harry whispered back. "And he's still a baby, Louis. Two isn't that old."

Louis sighed, cuddling into Harry's chest. "Love you too, and he's walking on his own! I remember bottle feeding him...and being pregnant with him...I miss him being a little baby..." Louis held Jordan close. "My baby."

Harry tickled Jordan's chin, making her babble a bit. She drooled on Harry's finger when he played with her bottom lip. "You're gonna be such a heart breaker, looking like your daddy, my love," Harry whispered to his daughter. He then looked at Louis and kissed Louis's nose. "You're beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Louis blushed hotly, smiling. "The real question is...how did /I/ get so lucky."

Harry smiled back, pecking Louis. "You're so amazing, though. I'm the lucky one," Harry said. He then hip-bumped Louis lightly. "Know what's in two weeks?"

"Jacob's second birthday," Louis said with a pout. He kissed Jordan's forehead. "I'm going to put her down for a nap."

He kissed Harry's cheek before walking into the nursery and rocking their daughter to sleep. The 

Harry sighed and went to Jacob's room. The little boy was playing with toys. Jacob turned around when Harry walked in and smiled. He saw Harry and instantly pouted, turning away.

"No," Jacob whined, making Harry's heart hurt. "No boo boo."

Harry came over and kneeled next to Jacob. "C'mon, baby boy. I know your boo boo hurts, but don't hate me cause of that. I'm sorry your boo boo hurts," Harry said. He opened up his arms.

Jacob shook his head. "No. Boo boo," Jacob said before getting up and waddling over to his crib. Harry sighed and picked Jacob up, putting him inside of the crib. Jacob whined and pushed Harry's face away when he tried to kiss Jacob's cheek. Harry bit his lip and walked out of the room, turning off the light. He shut the door, then walked over to Louis.

"He hates me," Harry said, putting his head on Louis's shoulder after sitting down.

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry. "I'm sure he's just tired," he said, kissing Harry's forehead. "That, or he's starting to go through his terrible two's."

Harry buried his face into Louis's neck. "It's just...he wouldn't even let me give him a kiss. He loves my kisses. What's changed?" Harry asked.

Louis rubbed Harry's side. "I don't know, babe. He's just tired." He kissed the top of Harry's head again and sighed.

Harry hummed and kissed Louis's neck. "Okay. I love you, babe," Harry whispered. He cuddled further into Louis's side. "We're such a good couple. I'm a giant compared to you but you still hold me when I need it."

Louis smiled and held Harry close. "I like being the big spoon sometimes."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. "You're an amazing boyfriend. My last boyfriend wasn't this good to me," Harry said.

Louis hummed, "I guess we both have a bad experience with our exes." He chuckled slightly. "But we have each other now."

Harry nodded. "I want to be with you forever," Harry replied. "I don't ever want to leave your side."

Louis smiled into Harry's hair. "I never want to leave your side either."

"Will you marry me one day?" Harry asked quietly, pulling away from Louis.

"Well, yeah," Louis replied, kissing Harry's cheek. "I would love to be a Styles...officially. And you could adopt Jacob."

Harry smiled and kissed Louis. "Well, I love you. And I would love for Jacob to be my son officially. I'll make sure to propose to you properly, though. I don't want it to be me just asking you. I want it to be spontaneous and romantic," Harry promised. He grabbed Louis's hand and started playing with Louis's fingers.

Louis hummed, smiling widely as he watched Harry. He sighed. "I'm beat from today. Carry me to the bedroom?"

Harry nodded and stood up, picking Louis up and carrying him to the bedroom. He then laid Louis down, crawling over him and kissing him. "I love you," Harry said.

Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "I love you too."

Harry hummed lightly before kissing Louis again. He deepened the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup Louis's cheek.

Louis smiled against Harry's lips, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair. "I love you so much," he whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry pecked Louis a couple of times, moving to straddle Louis's legs. "I love you too," Harry whispered back. He then sat up, smiling down at Louis. "You're so pretty."

Louis blushed hotly. Chewing on his bottom lip as he smiled, he poked Harry's stomach and giggled. He did a few more times until Harry grabbed his hand and he squealed in laughter.

Harry grabbed both of Louis's hands and pinned them over his head. He then kissed Louis's nose. "Trapped now, my love," Harry said with a chuckle, winking.

Louis giggled and kissed Harry. "Love you," he sang.

Harry scrunched his nose up cutely. "Love you too," Harry sang back. He then got off of Louis and laid down. He pulled Louis on top of him. "The tables have turned."

Louis giggled and settled on top of Harry. He laid his head on Harry's chest and sighed, cuddling close.

Harry held Louis to him. "I can't wait for Jacob's birthday. Than our anniversary. Then your birthday. Then Christmas. Such a good couple of months," Harry said.

Louis smiled, snuggling closer. He was soon fast asleep on Harry's chest.

Jacob's birthday came and went and Louis was exhausted and covered in cake by the end of it.

Louis sighed when Harry was never home lately. He was working late lately and Louis hardly ever saw him.

He woke up on the morning of their anniversary with a loud cry sounding through the baby monitor. He furrowed his eyebrows before opening his eyes and sitting up. "Harry?" he croaked out, noticing Harry wasn't in their bed. He sighed and walked into the nursery to take care of their eight month old daughter.

Last year, Louis had woken up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice in bed. This year, he had to make his own breakfast, along with Jacob and Jordan's.

Harry must've gone to work early because Louis didn't see him anywhere around the house.

The day passed and Louis hadn't gotten one call from Harry all day. He was starting to feel rejected, but he chose to ignore it and figured Harry was just busy.

He put the kids early to bed that night and started cooking a large, romantic meal for Harry and him. After he served the dinner, he sat down in his usual seat and waited for Harry to come home.

The food soon grew cold and Louis had lost his appetite. He sighed as he put Harry's plate in the microwave and put away the rest of the food. He sat down and watched TV for about an hour before Harry walked through the door.

It was so hard to get around working and keeping up with his family. Harry felt like he never got the time to be with them. He spent most of his time working, and by the time he came home, everyone was asleep. Louis had quit his two jobs, and Harry quit his less-paying one for his other that paid triple than his last.

He was making an amazing amount of money, but he was wondering if the extra couple hundred a month was worth never seeing his family.

By the time Harry came home, it was an hour and a half past dinner time. Harry walked into the door and took off everything. He gave Louis a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the microwave. He heated whatever was in there, then sat down next to Louis.

"Very fancy. Special occasion?" Harry teased, popping a bit of steak into his mouth.

Louis's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he shook his head. "Something different," he said quietly, eyes not leaving the TV screen.

Harry smiled and hummed. "Tastes amazing. You're such a great cook, babe," Harry said. He continued eating until it was all gone. "God, I'm tired."

Louis chewed his bottom lip roughly as he stood up. He took the plate from Harry and walked into the kitchen and set it in the sink. He blinked back tears before taking a shaky breath. "I'm tired too," he said quietly when he walked back in to turn off the TV. "Kids are already in bed."

Harry nodded and stood up with Louis. They walked to the bedroom. Harry got ready for bed, then laid down, grabbing his phone to check it. He then laid back and turned towards Louis. He was surprised to see that Louis was turned from him.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too," Louis whispered, eyes filled with tears. "Happy anniversary."

Harry's heart dropped. "Oh my God. Louis. I'm so fucking sorry," Harry said. He instantly cuddled into Louis's back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Louis whispered despite the tears falling his face.

Harry shook his head. "No, of course it's not alright. I just feel bad for hurting you. Oh, God, Louis," Harry whispered. He turned Louis around and rubbed the tears off Louis's cheek. "Fuck. I thought it was tomorrow. I took a day off tomorrow. I thought it was the twentieth."

Louis shook his head, hiccuping. "How long ago did you request the time off?" he asked quietly.

"A month. I was planning this big huge thing for you...now I doubt you wanna go through with it. God, I feel like the worst boyfriend ever. I /am/ the worst boyfriend ever," Harry said.

Louis buried his face in Harry's chest. "I love you," he said quietly, tears still falling.

"I love you too, baby. I love you so much. I'm sorry for being shit," Harry whispered into Louis's hair. He held Louis close.

Louis sniffled before saying quietly, "I still want to spend time with you tomorrow. Whatever you have planned, I still want to do that with you."

Harry nodded and rubbed Louis's back. "Okay. First, we're gonna get a real Christmas tree, like you've been wanting. And then I'm going to take you to the mall and you get whatever you want. Because you're not spoiled enough. And then the rest is a surprise," Harry whispered.

Louis smiled into Harry's chest, sighing contently. "I love you so much."

Harry hummed and kissed Louis's lips. "What do you wanna do now?" Harry asked, rubbing Louis's back still.

"Cuddle," Louis answered quietly. "I've had a long day."

"I'm sorry. But I got a baby sitter for tomorrow. So we get all day tomorrow," Harry promised. He then held Louis closer to him. "I love you. So much."

"I love you so much too," Louis whispered, sighing. He cuddled impossibly closer. "You're warm."

Harry smiled. "Thanks," Harry said before laughing a little. He kissed Louis. "You're beautiful. And I'm so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend like you."

Louis blushed lightly. "But I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you," he whispered.

"I'm sure your last boyfriends remembered anniversaries," Harry replied sadly.

"I've had one boyfriend before you, actually, and we only went out for about five months. We got drunk a lot and I got pregnant and he left shortly after," Louis said, "Said he didn't want a family, so I moved in with my mum for awhile."

Harry bit his lip, feeling really bad. "Oh. I'm sorry," Harry replied quietly. "My last boyfriend got drunk, too, but to the point that he wouldn't remember anything. And I was lonely. He did nothing. It was like taking care of an adult baby. I left him and he took all my money. Had to get a job at a café in hopes that I would gain it all back. Some time after that and I met the man I'm gonna marry one day and my son."

Louis smiled and gently cupped Harry's cheek. "I love you so much," he whispered, "I can't imagine my life without you now."

Harry smiled back and kissed Louis sweetly. He then whispered against Louis's lips, "I feel the same way. I could never live without you."

Louis smiled and tangled his hands in Harry's hair. He pulled him close and slowly moved their lips together.

Harry sighed lightly out of his nose. He kissed back, putting his hands on Louis's waist.

Louis moaned quietly and rocked his hips forward. He threw a leg over Harry's hip and pulled their hips together and he started rocking against Harry.

Harry gasped and pulled away a little. "Aren't you a little fireball tonight," Harry whispered. He moaned when Louis ground against his crotch at the perfect angle. "Fuck."

"I still want anniversary sex," Louis muttered with a giggle. He laid on his back and pulled Harry on top of him.

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis again. "Thought you were tired," Harry said. He started to grind down against Louis. "Trying to wake yourself up?"

"I woke up already," Louis said, gasping and bucking his hips up for more friction. "We are wearing too much clothing."

Harry nodded in agreement. He took off his shirt then stuck his hands under Louis's, feeling his warm tummy and chest. "So soft and smooth, baby," Harry whispered.

Louis's eyes closed and he melted under Harry's touch. "Yeah," he whispered.

Harry smiled and rubbed lightly at Louis's nipples. "Yeah?" Harry asked, grinding against Louis lightly.

Louis's breath hitched as he nodded. His legs fell open more as he ran his hands up and down Harry's chest.

Harry pulled off Louis's shirt, then leaned forward. He mouthed at Louis's chest. "So pretty," Harry whispered.

Louis tangled a hand in Harry's hair. "Love you," he gasped out, lightly tugging his hair.

"I love you too," Harry whispered. He started kissing down Louis's stomach until he got to his sweats. He then mouthed over Louis's cock.

Louis moaned quietly, hips bucking up. "Harry," he whimpered.

Harry hummed lightly around the bulge. "What, baby?" Harry asked.

"Touch me," Louis begged, "Please."

Harry nodded and pulled down Louis's sweats. He smiled when Louis wasn't wearing any boxers. "Well, look at you," Harry whispered. He wrapped his fingers around Louis's cock and started to slowly stroke him. He kissed all over Louis's thighs and tummy, wanting to be gentle and slow.

Louis's breath hitched and he opened his eyes to look up at Harry. "You're wearing too many clothes," he complained.

Harry took off the rest of his clothes. He then went down on Louis, bobbing his head as he sucked on Louis's cock. He opened his eyes and looked up at Louis, rubbing at Louis's thighs.

Louis threw his head back and moaned loudly. His hips bucked up and his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck. Harry."

Harry hummed around Louis's cock, gripping his hips. He pulled off for a moment. "Fuck into my mouth, baby," Harry said before taking half of Louis in.

Louis moaned and bucked his hips up. He tangled a hand in Harry's hair and bucked his hips up again. "God. Oh fuck. Harry."

Harry moaned around Louis's cock as he touched Louis all over. After a bit, Harry pulled off, grabbing the lube and a condom. "Ready?" Harry asked quietly as he spread Louis's legs more, kissing at his thighs.

Louis quickly nodded, opening his eyes. "Yes, please," he said, reaching for Harry.

Harry went up and pressed his lips to Louis's. He kissed Louis for a bit. "You okay?" Harry asked, rubbing Louis's sides.

Louis nodded as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Yeah," he answered quietly.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis again. "Good," Harry whispered. He then grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He pressed the pad of one of his fingers to Louis's entrance, rubbing at it slowly.

Louis gasped and clenched around Harry's finger. "It's been too long."

Harry nodded. "It really has been too long. I've missed you so much, Louis," Harry replied.

"I've missed you too," Louis replied, lightly scratching at Harry's scalp, gasping as Harry's finger moved in and out of him.

Harry curled his finger in Louis, trying to find Louis's prostate. "Love you," Harry said. He kissed Louis's cheek, then along his jaw.

"Love you too," Louis said, moaning loudly when Harry's finger brushed against his prostate.

Harry brushed against that spot a couple more times. "You're always so vocal. Sound so hot, baby," Harry said.

Louis moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips down. When Louis had three of Harry's fingers in him, he was squirming on the bed. "Harry," he whined, "N-need you."

Harry nodded and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the condom and opened it, rolling it onto his cock. After lubing himself up, he lined himself up with Louis's entrance. "Wanna hold my hand?" Harry asked, like it was their first time.

Louis nodded, grabbing Harry's hand. He laced their fingers together before moaning quietly as Harry started pushing.

Harry guided his cock halfway into Louis before stopping. He squeezed Louis's hand lightly. "So tight, Lou," Harry breathed out shakily.

Louis whined a bit, clenching around Harry's cock. "Keep going," he begged.

Harry went in a bit more, not wanting to hurt Louis. But his boyfriend encouraged him to push in more. Harry went until he was pushed in all of the way. "Give you some time now?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded, clinging onto Harry. "I love you so much," he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry shivered and held Louis close to him. "I love you, too. So much," Harry whispered back.

Louis's toes curled when Harry started slowly thrusting in and out. His legs wrapped around Harry's waist and his breath hitched. "Faster," he whispered, "Please."

Harry complied and stopped with the slow and gentle. He went faster, gripping onto Louis's hips. It had been way too long. "Fuck," Harry whispered.

Louis threw his head back, moaning loudly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Harry started pounding into his prostate. "Oh god."

Harry continued pounding into that spot as Louis moaned. "You feel so good, baby. So tight," Harry moaned.

"You're fucking me so g-good," Louis whimpered out, a smirk finding its way onto his lips.

Harry slowed down a little, thrown off by the smirk. "What's with the smirk, baby?" Harry asked, leaning forward to hover over Louis.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and brought him down for a sloppy kiss. "Pound into me as fast as you can," he muttered against Harry's lips, smirking again.

Harry smiled and pulled back. He untangled Louis's legs and spread them. He then started to pound as fast as he could into Louis. He panted as he did so, feeling a burn in his legs and pleasure.

Louis moaned loudly, not caring if he end up waking their kids. Harry was pounding straight into his prostate, and he was numb with pleasure. "I'm close. Oh my god."

Harry nodded, hair sticking to his forehead. "I'm close too. F-fuck," Harry moaned out. He came first, into the condom. He continued pounding into Louis as he came down from his high.

Louis moaned Harry's name loudly as he came a short time later. His back arched obscenely as he came untouched onto his chest.

When both had come down from their highs, Harry pulled out. He threw out the condom, then grabbed some tissues to clean Louis up.

"We're naughty. We were really loud," Harry said.

Louis chuckled weakly and, as if on cue, Jordan started crying loudly from the nursery. Louis sighed, burying his face into a nearby pillow. "My legs feel like jello."

Harry pouted, but didn't argue. He got on some boxers, then went to the nursery. He picked Jordan up and rocked her. She continued crying for another ten minutes before closing her eyes and trying to sleep in Harry's arms.

"You're so beautiful. Look just like your daddy," Harry whispered. When Jordan fell asleep, he put her into the crib.

Louis sighed as he cuddled further into the bed. He was sleepy, but he wanted to wait up for Harry.

So when Harry walked back in and he was fast asleep, well. That wasn't really his problem.

The next day, Harry woke Louis up with a bunch of kisses and pancakes. "Wake up, jiggly puff. The kids are with the baby sitter, so we have the house to ourselves," Harry whispered to his boyfriend. When Louis woke up, he gave him a real kiss. "Eat up. Then dress warm. We're walking around a lot today."

Louis hummed and sat up. He ate happily, smiling at Harry every once in awhile.

After he finished, he dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a loose tee. He pulled on his winter coat and boots and smiled at Harry. "Ready!" he chirped, pulling on a beanie.

Harry smiled and gave Louis an Eskimo kiss. He then got on his winter things before grabbing his wallet and keys. "Ready to pick out your Christmas tree?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Louis said, bouncing on his toes. He walked happily to the car before sitting inside. "It's cold," he said, scrunching his nose and giggling when Harry got into the car.

Harry lightly nipped Louis's nose. "Warmer?" Harry asked teasingly. He turned up the heat before buckling up.

Louis hummed and snuggled back into the seat. "I want a big Christmas tree."

Harry nodded and started driving off. "Well, I picked a place that has a ton of trees. Big and small. You'll be in heaven, my love," Harry said.

Louis giggled and nodded. When they got there, he couldn't stop smiling.

He walked quickly through the massive aisle of trees, looking everywhere. He lost Harry somewhere near the entrance, but he didn't care, too mesmerised by the pine trees.

Harry was talking with the lady who ran the tree farm when he heard Louis yell for him. He smiled and shook his head.

"My boyfriend is calling me. Better go find him," Harry said to the elderly woman, who nodded. Harry searched all over, quirking an eyebrow when he saw Louis eyeing up a medium sized tree with a hole in the middle. "Um. You want this tree?"

Louis nodded quickly, smiling widely. "It's cute! And who else will want this cute little tree? It needs love, too!"

Harry snorted. "Thought you said a big tree. What happened to a big tree?" Harry asked. He looked at the tree and nodded. "Okay."

Louis squealed happily and threw his arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you!" he chanted over and over.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis. "You're welcome. Remember. Whatever you want, baby. I love you. Okay?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled. "I love you too," he said quietly. "Thank you."

Harry smiled, then got a worker to help get the tree strapped to the car. He then paid the twenty pounds and got into the car. "Your tree was one of the cheapest ones. That's how much people didn't like it," Harry said. "I like it, though.

Louis giggled and clapped excitedly. "I love it!"

Harry smiled wider and pecked Louis's cheek. "And I love you. Now. Let's get this tree home and then we're going to go to the mall. And whatever you want, you get," Harry said.

Louis blushed hotly and smiled. "You're spoiling me today," he said quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Because you deserve to be spoiled. You're very important to me and our house is really bare. You need some things to fill it up," Harry said. "Maybe we can get you some toys, too."

Louis quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked, "What kind of toys?"

Harry smirked and winked at Louis. "Whatever kind you like," Harry said.

Louis smirked back and kissed Harry. "Maybe we could test them tonight..."

Harry chuckled and kissed Louis a couple of more times. "Let's go, then," Harry said. He drove off towards the mall. "So. Mall first. Then we can stop at the adult store downtown."

"I thought we were bringing the tree to the house first," Louis said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm tired, don't remind me," Harry said, turning around. "When you fell asleep, it took me a couple of hours to fall asleep myself." Harry drove off to their house.

Louis giggled and smiled out the window. "That sounds like a you problem. I had no problem falling asleep last night."

Harry made a face at Louis, who looked over. Harry turned away when Louis looked so it was like he wasn't looking at him. He did it again a couple more time, smiling when Louis started giggling. "What's so funny, baby doll?"

"You're making faces at me," Louis said in between giggles. "For being tired, you're being extra silly today."

"I think you're delusional, my love. I was not making faces at you," Harry said. He continued driving until Louis looked away. He made another face, surprised when Louis suddenly turned around.

"I saw that!" Louis said, pointing at Harry and giggling.

Harry smiled wide. "Okay, fine. You caught me," Harry said. He then stopped in their driveway. "I'm gonna ask our neighbors if they can help us out. Zayn and Niall, right?"

Louis nodded with a smile. "I'll just...sit here I guess. I'm not used to not having my kids to worry about."

Harry kissed Louis quickly before going to Zayn and Niall's. After getting the tree in the house, he invited the couple over for Christmas dinner, which they happily accepted. When Harry was back in the car, Louis looked bored out of his mind.

"I asked them over for Christmas dinner. So we have more people. Yay!" Harry said.

Louis smiled, "I probably would've done it soon, anyways. I talk to Zayn a lot. They have a little boy Jacob likes to play with."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah? I haven't really talked to them yet. They've been living here for three months and I've only talked to them twice, maybe three times," Harry said. "What's their kid's name?"

"Carter," Louis replied, "And they're thinking about having another one. Which could be nice for us because then Jordan would have somebody to play with when she's older."

Harry nodded. "Well, I'm glad we have a young couple like that as friends. We don't have a lot of friends, Lou. Except for Gabe, but she don't have anyone for you to have inside jokes with," Harry said.

Louis sighed and nodded. "I'm not really friends with her, Harry. She's more your friend. I stay at home and raise our kids, and cook and clean. I like having Zayn and Niall next door because I get so stir crazy and you've hardly been home lately."

Harry bit his lip, feeling terrible. He didn't say anything, feeling like a terrible boyfriend. As the drive went on, he was starting to wonder if today's plans were gonna backfire.

Louis hummed along quietly to the radio, smiling when a song he liked started playing on the radio.

When they got to the mall, Louis hopped out excitedly. He grabbed Harry's hand and laced their fingers together before they walked inside.

Harry squeezed Louis's hand lightly. "So, where would you like to stop first?" Harry asked.

"Hmm," Louis hummed, looking around at the stores. "Is there any cheap stores here?" he muttered, noticing the nearby stores consisted of Aeropostale and Abercrombie and Fitch.

Harry pulled his hand out of Louis's and put it in Louis's back pocket. "I said anything. When I said anything, I meant anything," Harry said.

Louis hummed, leaning into Harry's side. "But those are expensive. Don't spend a lot of money on me. I'm not that worth it," he said, turning and kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry shook his head, kissing Louis on the lips. "Of course you're worth it, baby. I'll get you anything. /Anything/," Harry replied.

Louis blushed lightly and walked with Harry to the Aeropostale store. He pulled away and looked through the clothes in the Mens' section. He smiled as he looked at a few different shirts.

"Oh, this pink one would look cute on you," Harry said. He kissed Louis's cheek. "Seriously. Really cute."

Louis blushed lightly as he looked at how big the shirts were. "I still have weight on from the pregnancy," he complained, grabbing a medium. "Hope this fits."

He walked to the changing rooms and sighed as he tried it on.

When Louis came out, he was sad to see Louis was disappointed.

"Their sizes run small here, Louis. You're a medium," Harry said. He pulled Louis into a hug. "Your body is perfect and I cannot get enough of you."

"I'm fat," Louis said, tearing up. "Jordan is almost one, this can't be pregnancy weight."

Harry kissed Louis's lips. "You're not fat, Louis. And even if you were, I'd still love you. No matter what, you're beautiful. Don't ever think anything different," Harry said.

Louis blushed hotly and kissed Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby doll. Now get whatever you want," Harry said.

Louis nodded and changed out of the shirt. He got the same shirt in a large before grabbing a few more shirts and a pair of jeans.

They left the store hand in hand and a bag in Louis's free hand. He sighed at the thought that all the clothes he had to buy were bigger sizes than he usually got.

By the time they left the mall, Louis felt incredibly spoiled. On the other hand, he's never had a day where it was just him and Harry. They've always had a kid with them.

"This was nice," he said as they sat in the car. "Just you and I."

Harry nodded and smiled at Louis. "Are you getting hungry? It's almost dinner time. We shopped a lot longer than I though we would. But it was really nice, like you said," Harry replied.

Louis nodded and his stomach growled, as if on cue. He giggled and held his stomach. "My tummy is answering for you."

Harry smiled and pecked Louis's lips. "Okay. Off to our secret location," Harry said.

"And what is that?" Louis asked, smiling at Harry. "I can't remember."

"Good, you shouldn't remember. It's a secret to you, too, my love," Harry replied. He then drove to an Italian restaurant.

Louis smiled widely. "I love Italian!" he said as he practically jumped out of the car.

Harry beamed fondly at his adorable boyfriend. He got out of the car and followed Louis inside. "Today is all about you, baby," Harry said.

Louis smiled as they walked inside. They were lead to a table near the back and Louis sighed happily, a smile never leaving his face. "I've never been here before. It's so cute!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, it's new to me too. So I thought we'd try it out together," Harry said.

Louis smiled and picked up a menu.

By the time dessert came around, Louis felt antsy. He'd been hoping for a proposal ever since Jordan was born. He doubted Harry would do it now because he didn't seem the type of person to do it in public, but. Louis could hope.

Louis hummed quietly as he ate his chocolate cake. Their meal was filled with a comfortable silence, both of them enjoying their food.

"I'm full," he said, putting his fork down after he finished. "That was delicious."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It was amazing. But it was even better knowing I could spend this whole meal with you," Harry replied. He then bit his lip and purposely knocked down his spoon. "Oops." He went down on one knee to retrieve it, but instead, he pulled out a ring from his pocket and held it out to Louis.

Louis gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He felt tears collect in his eyes and he saw people turn to watch them out of the corner of his eye. "Harry...are you...is that..." he whispered.

Harry nodded, smiling hopefully. "I've loved you since the day I met you. And I think I've loved you since before that. I knew when I first kissed you that we would always be together. That you were my soul mate," Harry started. He took in a shaky breath. "Jacob, even though we're not biologically related, is my son and I love him. And I love Jordan. She's my baby girl. And I feel like everything will be complete if we get married. Our relationship. My heart. And our family. So. Louis William Tomlinson. Will you be the puzzle piece to my life and marry me?"

Louis nodded quickly. "Yes," he said, on the verge of sobbing as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, kneeling on the floor in front of Harry. "I love you so much."

Harry hugged Louis, pressing a kiss to his fiancé's neck. "I love you too. I love you so much, Louis," Harry whispered. He pulled away and put the ring on Louis's shaky finger. "Oh my God. We're gonna get married."

Louis smiled wide and gently cupped Harry's face. "And we can have lots of babies together. I'm officially gonna be a Styles."

Harry chuckled. "Does being a Styles mean we can have tons of babies?" Harry asked teasingly.

Louis giggled and kissed Harry again.


End file.
